


Tomorrow and Tonight

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 关系千万条，师生第一条。卧底不规范，断腿两行泪。





	Tomorrow and Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> -Tomorrow and Tonight的第七章nc-17片段。先放上来保存（…

“你到底在干什么？”

维达从欧比旺手中撬去那个玻璃杯，纯白的液体在其中晃荡。他的前师傅拿着它已经太久。时针指向凌晨一点，外边很冷，他们在安多星系外静静地漂浮，预备在十个标准时后跃迁，回到义军基地。

欧比旺没有理会他，他的目光扫过维达左臂上缠绕着的纱布，下边是一个贯穿枪伤，西斯觉得那不算太严重。维达感受到他们的链接处欧比旺的纠结与隐隐的怒意，实在搞不懂这个老家伙在想什么。他困惑的说，“你觉得我不该去因为抢飞船而打伤冈斯吗？”

除了这个他实在想不出什么合理理由。欧比旺一向不喜欢伤害和杀戮，这样也好，维达心想自己又没有把人打死，只是躺了两天。欧比旺的怒火真是来得莫名其妙。

“你没有原力，”他的师傅说，“你竟然就敢跑来安多星球？”

“为什么不？阿曼达也没有原力，”维达疑惑的说，“冈斯也没有，整个飞船上就你有。”

“你是帝国的死刑犯。”

“你也是啊。”

“我是说，这么多年来你接受的都是原力训练，要比起没有原力的战斗，你能比得上阿曼达吗？”欧比旺说道，“更何况你的腿，你知道它什么时候罢工吗？”

维达想了想，终于明白了欧比旺的意思——他竟然是在担心自己。

这可真不常见。西斯惊讶的想着，他以为欧比旺其实挺下得去手，他的断腿，他腿上丑陋的伤疤都是拜这位绝地武士所赐。维达立刻反驳道，“你想那么多干什么？我死不了，更何况我的腿又不是自己断掉的。”

他话音刚落的下一刻，就感到一股极强的悲伤和愤怒席卷了他——不是来自于他自己。他的师傅依旧维持着平静淡漠的神色，但链接告诉他事实似乎完全不是他看见的那样，维达觉得十分新奇。他嗤笑了一声，凑上去吻他的师傅的唇。

但一股强大的原力推开了他，并打开房门，再将它重重关上。维达只觉得自己眼前的景色一再的变换，最后他被死死的按在黑暗的房间里那张柔软的床上，如愿以偿与他的师傅唇舌交缠。他能感受到自己的欲望被安抚，同时也被点燃，他急切地渴求着这种靠近，像本能一样驱使着他行动起来，两个人的下半身紧密贴合在一起，迸发出高热的温度。

“你想要这个。”一片黑暗中，西斯尊主轻笑起来，“你想要激情，噢，欧比旺…你这个伪君子。”

他在欧比旺的脖颈上噬咬，和他交换深吻，他的舌尖在对方口腔里毫无礼貌的搅动，然后被缠住，被夺去主导权。他低声劝诱道，“放开它，Master，你想要我吗？”

原力的禁锢已经消失，欧比旺也没有在他身上多添加什么束缚，他轻而易举地就推倒了他的师傅，半伏在他身上扭动，去解开他的师傅胸膛前扣得整整齐齐的扣子，在年长的绝地耳边不加掩饰的喘息，昭告着对方他有多想要这个，只要迈出第一步，他们就能一起登往最高巅峰。

“你在犹豫，”维达说，“我就在你面前，你不想得到我吗？链接不会骗我，你想要的。”

他用牙齿咬开欧比旺裤子的拉链，刻意呼出热气，他命令道，“转过去。”

欧比旺从喉咙深处嘟囔了一句“什么”，维达相信他肯定是听见了，因为这个房间安静得就像死了一样，除了他们两个人轻微的喘息之外什么都没有。“我喊你转过去，”西斯尊主颇有耐心的重复道，“我知道你没有经验。你不会想疼死的，转过去。”

黑夜里他看见他的师傅好像是听见了什么笑话一样露出了微笑——难道他有吗？维达惊诧的想着，等等，不是他想的那样，在床上使用原力不会显得太掉价了吗？！不，很明显现在他占据着主导位置。虽然欧比旺看上去也不是那么有情趣的家伙——

年长的绝地显然并没有西斯尊主考虑得那么深刻，他并不在意西斯脑海里翻涌的各种奇怪道理，他只是一抬手就掀翻了他的学徒。维达看上去很想直接从这张床上滚下去。他想开口再说什么，但是他已经失去了这个资格，原力重新控制了他。欧比旺的指尖撬开他的双唇，在他的口腔里肆意搅动，就像几分钟前西斯灵巧的舌尖曾经做过的那样，维达挣扎着，他想要破除控制，但是他不得不向最伟大的原力垂首。黑夜里他看见他的师傅指尖亮晶晶的，它们没入自己体内时带来刺痛和异物感。但也没那么糟糕，维达想，他们的链接正在修复这个，他的灵魂甚至为此感到颤抖的喜悦。欧比旺俯下身来和他缓慢地接吻，这个每天都过得像个和尚一样的绝地上了床竟然也该死的隐忍，西斯慢慢的收拢双腿去夹紧他的师傅的腰，像一个强力粘胶一样黏在他身上，因为他被这种游刃有余激得有些发怒。“——你能不能快点？”他颤声说，“能不能你躺下了我来——操！”

他情不自禁的骂出了一句脏话，他不敢说前面的温柔隐忍都是在等着这个，但他认为此刻链接里传来餍足的浪潮绝对隐藏着一个巨大的阴谋。欧比旺拽起他的头发，将他重重按回枕头里，同时他撤除了原力的禁锢，下身无可忽视的触感令人头皮发麻。维达觉得自己像被一个阴谋钉住，然而他竟然就这样傻傻的跳了进去。他甚至觉得自己在欧比旺的眼睛里看见了复杂的深情。

“学会不抱怨事实，学徒，”绝地用温和但威严的语气教训道，“况且这是你亲口要求的。”

于是他无视了那双掐着他背部皮肉的手缓慢坚定地推至深处，维达小声的呜咽起来，他将自己的头埋进欧比旺的颈窝，企图以一个封闭的空间封闭自己的声音。年长的绝地逐渐加快速度，他知道他的学徒只是不愿意去面对。

 

维达觉得自己要崩溃了，他刚刚到底是为什么觉得他的师傅是个没经验的处子？他就知道这家伙绝对是个伪君子，空有其表。他的双手按着枕头被迫地随着欧比旺掌控的力度律动，拼命撑着自己的上身不让自己被枕头闷死，眼泪胡乱的模糊他的视线。他从内心生出不甘和屈辱，却因为这份让他尖叫的快感感到沉沦，因为一次次撞击而发出哭喘。就好像这场性事永远没有结束的时候似的，他在不绝的刺激中产生了一种要被做到死的幻觉。

“你…你到底在做什么？”他用他根本不想去听的哭腔质问，“快…啊！不，不要…”

他试图把自己缩成一团，以为自己可以抵挡住欧比旺的入侵，但他像一块案板上的鱼一样又再次被展开，他的师傅的性器再次侵袭入他被研磨得通红的穴口。他多次就快要登上顶峰又被重重的摔下来，触手可及全是自己的眼泪。欧比旺轻笑道，“你不是说要快点吗？”

“ 我是喊你快点…结束啊！”维达浑身瘫软的倒在床铺里，他克制着哭腔和低喘努力平复着音调，“不，真的不了，Master，求求你…啊！”

他再一次被欧比旺翻了回来。他抓住了这个机会，在年长的绝地耳边快速地说道，“好了，操我——快一点，我等不及了，射进来，Master！”

他故作聪明以为自己可以迅速的将这个结束，却不料他在耳边再次听见一声轻笑，他知道自己大概完了。

“你想得太大声了，我的徒弟。”绝地在他耳边轻声说。


End file.
